


Before My Eyes

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for She's The Bomb.
> 
> Written straight after tonight’s episode on 5US :)
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

After an all too familiar drive, Jack pulled up outside Danielle’s apartment.

“I told you to take me to work. Why are we outside my apartment?” Danielle protested.

“So you can freshen up, change into your work clothes.” Jack calmly replied.

Danielle smiled at him as she got out of the car.

*

Jack was waiting in the car when he noticed that Danielle hadn’t opened the front door. He got out, quickly making his way to her on the doorstep. He noticed that her hands were trembling causing the keys to jangle, he took the keys from her and opened the door. “Ladies first,” he uttered softly.

“I w…was fine,” Danielle faltered as she stepped inside.

Danielle stood frozen to the spot as Jack closed the door, leaving the keys on the entrance table. “Come on,” he said as he put his arm around her, guiding her to the couch. “I’ll make you a strong cup of tea.”

Danielle tightly grabbed his wrist. “Please don’t leave me,” she pleaded. Jack sat next her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his chest, moving closer to him. “It happened so fast,” she sobbed.

Jack softly caressed her face, moving errant strands of hair away from her eyes. “I know,” he offered reassuringly.

“One minute I’m getting hit on by some sleazy guy, and then my friend becomes a human fireball right before my eyes.”

Jack passed Danielle a tissue. “Take this dry your eyes.” As she dried her eyes, he noticed that she was now shaking, not trembling like she was earlier.

A beat later Jack stood up. “Where are you going?” Danielle questioned.

“To make your tea. You need it.”

Jack held his hand out to Danielle. “Come with me.”

Danielle took his hand, silently refusing to let go of it.


End file.
